Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. One area of development is the delivery of mobile advertising, particularly in light of the increasing availability of mobile devices with greater processing capability, enhanced graphics, and increased memory. These mobile devices offer the possibility of providing mobile advertisements with rich content to attract consumers. However, limited resources (e.g., bandwidth) within the wireless environment pose significant challenges to delivering mobile advertisements containing rich content.